


Be Mine

by NandaSC



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Juliantina deserve all the happiness in the world, Lesbian Characters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaSC/pseuds/NandaSC
Summary: Valentina surprises Juliana with a little romantic getaway on their first Valentine’s Day as a couple.[Takes place 1 year in the future, Juliana and Valentina are finally in an established relationship, and there’s no more drama in their lives; they’re just two young women enjoying their love while attending college. Pure Juliantina fluff y'all.]





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first published fic in ages! Please be kind to me! Lol  
> We’ve all been needing some fluffy moments in this fandom after all the angst going on the soap lately, so here goes some cute Juliantina fic for today! =)

* * *

  
_Be mine, be mine_  
_Oh baby, hold me close I don't ask for more_  
  
_This is enough now this is all I need_  
_You don't have to speak, just keep me company_

* * *

  
When her girlfriend picked her up at Guille’s godmother design school on that Friday afternoon – with the most beautiful pink roses’ bouquet she had ever seen, and the cheekiest smile on her flawless face – Juliana knew that Valentina was up to no good once again.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s day, baby,” the light brunette greeted her girlfriend before leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips; the public display of affection not being an issue for a while now.  
  
“Don’t you mean _‘happy September 14 th,’_?“ Juliana corrected her girlfriend, teasing her with their little inside joke.  
  
Valentina face palmed, giggling at her own at the memory of when she messed up with Valentine’s day date. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” She asked wrapping her arms around her girl’s waist.  
  
“Nope,” the dark brunette giggled, throwing her arms over Val’s shoulders before leaning in for another peck on her mouth.  
  
They break apart when Valentina offered Juls the expensive bouquet she still held in her hand, “These are for you, by the way.”  
  
Juliana beamed with the small act since she had never been given flowers before. Taking the roses up to her nose, she hummed in delight at their natural lovely smell before thanking her girl for the thoughtful gift, “They are beautiful, Val. Thank you.”  
  
Suddenly, Valentina grabbed a hold of Juls’ hand, hushing toward their waiting car, “Come, we don’t have time to waste right now.”  
  
Puzzled and utterly curious, the dark brunette inquired as she let herself be pulled through the sidewalk, “Wait, where are we going in such rush?”  
  
The light brunette being enigmatic, simply said as lacing their arms together, “You’ll see.”

* * *

  
Juliana should be used to Valentina’s big gestures by now. She sure knew how to make good use of all the money her family had, and had done just that over almost a year of them dating, pampering Juls with all the things the girl grew up without and more, much more.  
  
So, when Alirio pulled over at the airport, Juliana wasn’t shocked on the slightest as she realized what Valentina’s intentions for the rest of their day (and most likely weekend) truly were.  
  
“Val…” Juliana breathed overwhelmed with the sight of the private jet in front of them, “Seriously, where are we going?”  
  
The dark brunette could tell keeping this secret was probably killing Valentina, and she wasn’t wrong there. The closer to the big revelation they were getting, the harder it was to not just tell everything to her girlfriend right away. “In about 2 hours you will find out,” the girl answered, biting her lips so she wouldn’t say anything else.    
  
“But what about packing?” Juliana questioned, taking her girlfriend’s hand in hers as soon as they stepped out of the vehicle, “And passports?”  
  
“Everything has been taken care of,” that was all the light brunette could tell her girlfriend without giving anything away as she guided the girl to the jet steps, ”Now get in, missy.”  

* * *

  
During the short flight, Juliana learned that Valentina had this quick _San Valentín’s_ getaway planned over these last two months now, managing to keep secrecy from everyone they knew all the booked reservations and scheduled flights with the pilots, just in case someone ended up spilling the beans accidently to her girlfriend.       ~~~~  
  
As the plane started to lose its altitude – descending from the clouds as they were about to land – Juliana could see through the small window the beautiful stretch of Caribbean coastline under them, and she couldn’t believe that was really happening. ~~~~  
~~~~  
Located on the northeast of Mexico, the Riviera Maya was known for its long ivory-white sand beaches and many fancy resorts. Juliana had never been in the open sea before, (only being on a couple of beaches by the Gulf of Mexico back in Texas), and one of her biggest dreams was to visit any of the Caribbean beaches at some point in her life.  
  
And it was exactly because of that fact that Valentina had decided to choose this place among many other great options of places she would like to take her girlfriend to on their first Valentine's day together as a couple. It also helped the fact that it happened to be one of her favourite destinations in the country as well, so it was a win/win situation, really.    
  
After the landing, the girls boarded on a private car waiting to take them to one of the best resorts in the Riviera, where Valentina did the check-in, taking Juliana up to their enormous suite for the weekend afterwards.  
   
Juliana stepped outside onto the balcony after the couple set their luggage on the carpeted floor in their room, going speechless at the dazzling view of the Caribbean Sea in front of her.  
  
As she gazed at the vast crystal-clear turquoise waters, she felt a pair of arms wrap her around the waist, followed by a slender body pressing against her back.  
  
The dark brunette smiled as she melted into the other girl; her hands finding her lover’s as she spoke, “You didn’t have to do all of this, babe.”  
  
“You didn’t like the surprise then?” Valentina pouted, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder, suddenly worried she had messed things up somehow.  
  
“Don’t be silly,” Juliana said as she turned around in Val’s arms, wrapping her own arms around the girl’s neck. “Of course I loved it! I’m just saying… we could be back in the city, having a lazy night in, eating ice cream and watching Netflix while dressed in our pyjamas, and it’d still be the best Valentine’s day I could’ve ever asked for,” her beautiful almond eyes went even softer at the sight of Valentina’s pout giving place to a sheepish smile as she carried on explaining, “What I’m really trying to say is, being with you is all I need, Val. On this day, and on any other day.”  
  
“Juls…” the light brunette whispered, finding herself speechless at her girlfriend’s beautiful words.  
  
In that moment, Valentina opted for letting her actions speak for her instead, slowly walking backwards inside the suite – one hand holding Juliana’s as the other unhurriedly worked on peeling off the light black cardigan from the other girl’s shoulder – capturing her sweet lips in a passionate kiss right before guiding her to their bed where they would let their bodies do the talking for the next couple of hours or so.

* * *

  
The afternoon sunset colours coming through the opened windows painted the bedroom in soft shades of orange, making the sweaty skin of the two naked bodies laying in white Egyptian cotton sheets shine brighter than ever in the lovers’ afterglow.  
  
“Thank you,” Juliana softly whispered against Valentina’s bare chest bone; her raspy voice breaking the comfortable silence they found themselves in for the past few minutes.  
  
“For what?” Val asked against the crest of the other girl’s head; her expression shifting from peaceful to puzzled as she wondered where that came from.  
  
“For seeing a friend in me… For giving me a chance to be more than that,” Juliana confessed wholeheartedly, pulling away slightly so she could bring her face up to gaze into Valentina’s deep blue eyes, “I don’t know what would’ve been of me if I hadn’t met you.”  
  
A large smile spread on the light brunette’s face propping up her cute cheeks as she shared the sentiment, "I can say the same thing… I'm really glad I met you, Juls.”  
  
"I can say the same thing,” Valentina stated as she shared the sentiment. A large smile spread on the light brunette’s face propping up her cute cheeks as she fondly added, “I'm really glad I met you. _Te amo, chiquita_.”  
   
The dark brunette leaned in, their noses nuzzling gently as she whispered against her lover’s lips, “ _Te amo, morrita_.”  
  
With her watery eyes glistening – and her heart about to burst out of her chest from all the emotions that the little confession brought up to the surface – Valentina closed their mere distance, capturing Juliana’s lips in a languid kiss. And as their kissing deepened, they decided on exploring the town only in the morning; the only plan on their schedule for that Valentine's day being spend the rest of the night in bed, making love to each other's bodies, and souls.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song in the beginning of the fic is ‘Be Mine’ by Alice Boman.
> 
> Happy September 14th, fellow Juliantinas! <3
> 
> Feel free to comment, I’d love some feedback! And don’t forget to leave some kudos, too! Xx


End file.
